


Puppy Love

by BloodyMary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Trespasser, dream meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan dreams of her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shanxara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanxara/gifts).



Well. This had been going on long enough. Ellana was not the type to sit and pine, and dream of her beloved watching her forlornly. It took some time, to learn how to control her own dreams, but in the end, she did manage. And now Solas was there, in the guise of a wolf.

Ellana, who probably was never meant for grand romantic tales, said, “Well? Don't you stand there, come here.” She gestured for him to come over.

It was a bit weird that he did. He trotted over, and put his head on her lap. Ellana looked at him quizzically, having expected him to change into his human form. But no—there he was, all wolfy, looking up at her as adoringly as Cullen’s Mabari. And then he licked her hand.

“The fuck?” she said.

The wolf gave her a look that held a dawning panic, a “did I just do that?” and then promptly disappeared.

Ellana sat still for a moment, and then inspected her hand. It was slightly damp. If there ever had been a clear sign that she was not the type for novel-like romances, that was that. She probably should wake up. It wasn't like he was going to come back-

And then there was a cough.

Ellana looked up, and found that Solas was standing right in front of her, looking decidedly sheepish. “Sorry about that,” he said. “I was asleep.”

“I'd have brought doggie treats, had I known this would get your attention,” she replied drily. “Now. Can we please talk? Without pining and forlorn gazes?”


End file.
